Daddy Jack
by Cela
Summary: CHAPTER 7 IS FINALLY HERE! Jack Sparrow has to care for his six year old daughter while living the pirates' life, and brings her up in his sea fareing ways. This daughter may grow up to be a pirate, but good luck making her a lady.
1. Treasure?

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. No matter how much I offer them, THEY WON'T GIVE IT TO ME!! Whaaaa!!! *runs off crying*  
  
Hello peoples! This is my first POTC story! I think it's the best story I've written so far! (besides LOTR Afterparty) Speaking of such, if you've read any of my other stories, this one will probably confuse the hell out of you. So let me explain a few things. #1 THIS IS NOT A MARY SUE!! Yes, the Cela in the story is me, but don't fall in love with Will or Jack or any other members the story. #2 The Cela in this story is not the same one as in my other stories. Or is she? It gets confusing at the near the end of the story... Anyways here is my spooty story. I know you'll like it!!! Go on, read it!  
  
Treasure?  
  
(It's early morning in England. Mist rolls off the water as a huge, black ship comes silently to port at a small, private dock at a decrepit looking manor. The sun rises, shining on the top of the huge house and on the deck of the ship. A gangplank is let down from the ship and two figures wearing long jackets appear on the deck. One appears younger than the other; the older of the two is taller and seems to be wearing some sort of hat. He speaks briefly with the younger one, then walks down the gangplank, over the dock and across the yard, and knocks on the door of the ancient manor. A child is heard crying inside, but is quickly shushed. Someone in heavy boots runs up to the door, pauses to pick something up, then slowly opens the rotting oak door.)  
  
Woman opening the door: (She is a young woman of about 20, wearing a plain brown dress and huge boots. She is holding several dirty crayons in her hand, reds, blues, and greens, their waxed paper old and peeling.)(To the man at the door.) Hello sir. Please, come in. (The man standing outside steps inside and looks around. The manor is newer on the inside than it is on the out. The floor looks newer it was last time he was here.) Please follow me sir. (She walks down a hallway and the man follows. She leads him to a sitting room.) Please wait here. My mistress will see you shortly. (The woman leaves.)  
  
Man: (Starts to sit down on a couch, but jumps up, having on sat a wooden toy elephant with very sharp tusks. He curses and tosses the thing on the seat next to him. He makes sure there aren't any more surprises waiting for him, and then seats himself.)(Muttering under breath.) Bloody elephant. (Waits for ten minutes, then a beautifully dressed but harassed looking woman of about 30 enters the room. The man looks up and gives a huge smile.)Ahhh Ana Marie! So it was you who called me! (Stands up and draws himself up.) Ya just couldn't resist my charms, could you?  
  
Ana Marie: (In a tired, angry voice.) You stop leering at me Jack Sparrow. I could wring your neck, I could!  
  
Jack: (Playfully.) And why is that? Did you miss me that much, hmmm?  
  
Ana Marie: (Annoyed.) Is that all you think about?!  
  
Jack: (Taking mock offence.) Of course that's not all I think about! There's treasure, and my ship, and my crew. and treasure. Why? Did you hear about some treasure? Do you want me and my boys to help you and yer girls go gets it? We'd be ready to go at a moment's notice.  
  
Ana Marie: (slaps Jack hard across the face.) Ready to go at a moment's notice?! I'd bet you'd would! That's all you ever think about! And treasure! I'LL SHOW YOU TREASURE!!!! SUSAN! BRING HER IN HERE!!  
  
Susan: (Is in another room.) Which one?  
  
Ana Marie: The one that was crying! And get her stuff too!  
  
Jack: (Rubbing face.) What are you on about woman?!  
  
Ana Marie: (In an evil voice.) Oh, I'll show you what I'm on about.  
  
Susan: (Enters room carrying a sleeping girl of about three with dried tears on her face. She gives the child to Ana Marie and goes back in the other room and comes out again carrying two bulging bags, which she sets on the floor before leaving the room.)  
  
Ana Marie: I do believe this belongs to YOU. (Shoves child into Jacks arms.)  
  
Jack: (Looks at the child in his arms with disbelief.) 'Was this?  
  
Ana Marie: (Flies into a rage.) I'LL TELL YOU WHAT THIS IS!!! THIS IS THREE YEARS AGO!! THIS IS THIS HOUSE! THIS IS THIS ROOM!! THIS IS THAT COUCH!! AND YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS??! (Grabs the bags off the floor and puts the straps round Jack's neck.) THIS IS HER STUFF! AND THIS-- (Pushes Jack out the door.) IS YOU LEAVEING WITH YOUR DAUGHTER CELABRAINE! GOODBYE JACK SPARROW!  
  
Jack: (Walks out of the house in disbelief, looking at the little girl sleeping in his arms. He goes up the gangplank in sort of a daze, his head spinning from what just happened. He, Captain Jack Sparrow, had a daughter? Her name was Celabraine? She was his, to raise? This was all a little to much for him. He needed a drink.)(He had reached the top of the gangplank. His partner and first mate Will Turned was waiting for him at the top.)  
  
Will: What happened? Who was it? Is there treasure involved? (Notices that Jack's eyes are sort of out of focus and that he's holding a sleeping little girl in his arms.) 'Was that?  
  
Jack: (hands Will the bags.) Will?  
  
Will: Err. Yes?  
  
Jack: Do you remember this place?  
  
Will: Yes, I kinda do.  
  
Jack: Well, Will, my boy, ya should. We were here round, say, three years ago. Do you remember that other pirate ship, the one with all those lady pirates?  
  
Will: Oh, yes I remember them. Why?  
  
Jack: Well I got a little bit friendly with their captain, Miss Ana Marie.  
  
Will: Ok.  
  
Jack: And you see Will, it seems that my friendliness has come back to bite me in the arse. Will, meet Celabr. Celabra. Ce. ah, screw it. Will, meet Cela, my daughter.  
  
Will: (Looks at Cela and his eyes get all big.) You're joking?. Right? (Jack shakes head.) Are you gonna keep her?  
  
Jack: (Dejectedly.) 'Spose I'll hafta. (Brightly.) And you know what the best part is?  
  
Will: I don't think I want to know.  
  
Jack: See Will, YOU are gonna be her uncle!  
  
Will: But I'm not your brother!  
  
Jack: Thas ok. (Drops stupid fake cheerful voice.) I need a drink.  
  
Will: So do I. What you gonna do with her?  
  
Jack: Um. (Quickly.) She can come too.  
  
Will: (Shrugs.)  
  
(They leave the top deck. Jack yells for the crew to push off and resume course. Jack and Will head below deck and go to the Captain's table, pull out a bottle of wine and start drinking.)  
  
````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Well, did you like the first chapter? It gets better as it goes along. I swear I'll post the next chapter REAL soon. I know you've got questions, so please, READ AND REVIEW!! 


	2. Where's Mommy?

Disclaimer: See first chapter. Go ahead and look. It will make you feel better.  
  
5 reviews on the first day! I FEEL SO LOVED!!! YEAH!!! The more you write, the more I do. :)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Where's Mommy?  
  
(After awhile Cela begins to stir and wakes up.)  
  
Cela: (Opens her eyes and looks around. The room is dark and smells funny. The chair she is laying in is hard except for a thin pillow. Tall, high backed chairs are all around her. And the entire place seems to be rocking. This is defiantly NOT were she was when she went to sleep. Where is Mommy? She crawls out of the chair she was sleeping in and stands up unsteadily on the wobbling floor. She places her little hands on the table her chair was at, holding herself steady. She walks along the edge of the table for a bit, biting back tears. Where was her Mommy? This place was almost like the place where Mommy and all the other ladies eat their food, but this place was much darker and dirtier.)(Looks up and sees two men sitting across from each other and drinking smelly stuff out off bottles and cups. One is wearing a big hat and the other has his dark hair drawn back. They are haven't noticed her yet. The one with the hat drains his cup and reaches for a bottle in the middle of the table, but knocks it over by accident. It rolls off the table and by Cela's feet. The hatted man reaches down for the bottle and sees Cela, his eyes widening in slight surprise. The man with his hair back looks down and also eyes Cela with surprise.)  
  
Jack: (Half drunk.) Well will you look who finally woke up! Come 'ere Cela! (Cela's eyes get all big and her lip sticks out.)  
  
Will: (Under his breath.) Jack, you're scaring her… (Cela gives a little frightened shout and runs and hides behind Will (because he's the least scary of the two) and buries her face in his pant legs.) Now see what you've done… (Picks up Cela and seats her on the table. Cela looks at Jack and Will and whimpers.)(To Cela.) Come on, its alright, I'm just your… (pained look.) "Uncle" Will and this is your (gives Jack the evil eye.) Daddy Jack. Why don't you say hi to him?  
  
Cela: (Turns around and looks at Jack.) Da.. dad… Daddy… Daddy Juk?  
  
Jack: (Smiles.) Yes, ya got it girly. I'm yer… (shots Will the evil eye) Daddy. Jack. Daddy Jack… Just call me Jack.  
  
  
  
Cela: Uh… (Looks confused.) Jack?  
  
Jack: Yes?  
  
Cela: Where Mommy?   
  
Jack: Ahhh, well, you see, about that, umm… your Mommy gave you to me, so now you're gonna live with me and I'm gonna raise you.  
  
Cela: (Looks like she's on the verge of tears.) Why Mommy send me away? I'm sorry! I tell Mommy I promise not to leave my toys out no more!! I'm sorry!, I'm sorry! Tell Mommy I'm sorry! Please! (Starts crying very loudly.) I'm sorry Mommy! Don't send me away!!  
  
Jack: (Tries to comfort Cela but it's obvious he has no idea what he's doing.) Um, "There there, its ok," Come on, shut up now…(he kinda rubs her back and she calms down and starts to hiccup.) Your Mommy didn't send you away, she gave you to me because I'm your…"Daddy."  
  
Cela: (Rubs her eyes.) What's a Daddy?  
  
Jack: (Briefly confused.) … Well, a Daddy is kinda like a Mommy, but they're a boy. They takes care of you and stuff.  
  
Cela: So I live with you now?  
  
Jack: Um… yes.  
  
Cela: Ok. (She isn't to upset. She isn't torn up about losing her sister, since she hadn't really started to learn to play with her yet. She'd always seem her Mommy as a provider and a source of love, but Daddy Jack had said that her would be like a Mommy to her and that was all she really needed. As she sits on the table hiccupping, Jack leans over and wipes a tear from off her face. Cela gasps and jumps back, knocking Will's glass to the floor.)(To Jack.) You're cold!  
  
Jack: (Quickly withdraws his hand with a panicked look.)(Speaking quickly.) You don't need to worry about that, not now anyway. Why don't you ask your Uncle Will to take you to your room?  
  
Cela: (Turns around and looks at Will.)(In a sweet little voice.) Will you take me to my room Uncle Will? Pretty Please?   
  
Will: (Snaps out of it.) Huh? Yes, ok. (Whispering between his teeth to Jack.) She doesn't have a room! Where am I suppose to put her?!  
  
Jack: (Whispering back to Will.) Just put her in my room for now, I'll find her something later.  
  
Will: (Still whispering to Jack.) Where are you going?  
  
Jack: (To Will.) Up on deck. We need to make a pit stop.  
  
Will: Why?  
  
Jack: I've just realized something.  
  
Will: What?  
  
Jack: Babies don't drink rum… (Goes up on deck.)  
  
Will: (Rolls eyes.)(To Cela.) Come on, I'm gonna show you where you are gonna sleep.  
  
Cela: (Has taken an instant liking to Will.) Ok! (Will helps her off the table and they go down the hall the Captain's Quarters.)  
  
Will: (Opens the door and shakes his head. Jack's room is a mess. He quickly cleans up the bed and hides anything that should not been see by a three year olds' eyes.) Come here Cela.  
  
Cela: (Walks over to Will and he helps her into the big bed. She cuddles up in the blanket, tightly hugging the big pillow like you would a teddy bear.)   
  
Will: Are you gonna be alright in here by yourself for awhile?  
  
Cela: (Sleepily.) Uh huh…  
  
Will: I'll, um, leave the light on, ok? If you need any thing just give a shout.  
  
Cela: Mmmmm… (Tired by the day's events, she promptly falls asleep, dreaming of what her new life may be.)  
  
````````````````````````````````  
  
Did you like it? Did ya? Did ya? You did? YAHHH! *does a little happy dance* I feel bad for poor little Cela, you know she's gonna grow up so twisted... R&R, it makes me happy. 


	3. The Stinking Pit

Disclaimer: See Jack, Will and the Black Pearl all belong to the mouse. The rest of them are chocked full of OC goodness!!  
  
Yeah, I'm updating! Thank-yous to everyone who reviewed. Hello Faila and Kaye! And yes, blue men are quite sexy. Mmmmm... *drooling* Anyways, I was sick today so I had a chance to put this up. Hope you like it, ever though it's kind short. HERE IS THE CHAPPY!!! YEAH!!!   
  
```````````````````````````````  
  
(It's a few days later. The ship has come to port in a city and (with the aid of one of his local female "friends" Jack has picked up some childcare essentials. The crew is on shore leave and Jack is now stuck with Cela, at least until Will gets back and he can leave her with him.)  
  
Cela: (Rubs her tummy.) I'm hungry Daddy!  
  
Jack: (He's decides to take Cela into the city with him and take her somewhere to eat since he didn't feel like breaking into the stores of food he had bought just yet. So he takes her to the only place he knows;) Cela, have you ever been to a bar before?  
  
Cela: (Thinks.) I've seen a bar before. It was metal and my Mommy hit this guy with it.  
  
Jack: No, I'm talking about a different kind of bar. It's a place where they serve drinks. And food. I think.  
  
Cela: Do they have ice cream there?  
  
Jack: Um… yes.  
  
Cela: I wanna go to the bar Daddy!  
  
Jack: Ok, lets go. (They leave the ship and head out into the city. They see several bars, but Jack passes them and goes to his old favorite, "The Stinking Pit." The place, despite its name, is fairly clean, seeing as its covered in only one layer of dirt in grime, in opposed to the four to five that cover other bars in the area. After kicking a drunk in the doorway out of the way and lifting Cela over a puddle of vomit, they take a seat at the bar.)  
  
Cela: Daddy, it smells funny in here… (The bartender comes over.)  
  
Bartender: What will it be? The usual, Jack?  
  
Jack: Yeah, gimme some rum… (Looks at Cela and remembers that he can't et drunk.) But just a little bit.  
  
Bartender: Righto. (Gets Jack his rum.)(Sees Cela, whose head is barley clearing the counter.) And who is this? Getting them kinda young, are ya Jack?  
  
Jack: (Scowls.) Shut up you idiot. She's a, uh, hostage.  
  
Bartender: Riggght. If she's a hostage, then why'd she call you Daddy?  
  
Jack: (Matter of factly.) She's a delusional hostage.  
  
Bartender: Whatever you say mate. So what will this delusional hostage be having?  
  
Jack: Do you serve food here?  
  
Bartender: Yep. There's the beer battered shrimp, and the pork chops (soaked in beer), our three-beer soup, there's-  
  
Jack: Does everything have beer in it?  
  
Bartender: (Thinks.) Yep.  
  
Jack: Well which has the least beer?  
  
Bartender: That'll be the chicken and vegetables.  
  
Jack: Well let's have one of those. And maybe a cushion or two.   
  
Bartender: (Smiles.) Coming right up. (Goes to the back.)  
  
Jack: (Yelling at the Bartender's retreating back.) Small portions! (Jack finishes his rum and waits for Cela's food. She been quite up until now and he wonders why. He looks at her and sees that she's been picking the gum from under the counter and throwing it at a drunk laying on the floor.) Cela stop that. If you can't hit him in the eye it's not worth hitting him at all. (Cela nods and stops picking at the gum. The bartend comes back with Cela's food and two fluffy cushions, which Jack uses to raise Cela up to the food.)  
  
Cela: (Is humming to herself as she picks the veggies out of her food and only eats the chicken.)  
  
Jack: (To Cela.) What's wrong with them?   
  
Cela: Their vegetables. I don't like 'em!  
  
Jack: But you're gonna be hungry!  
  
Cela: (In a sing song voice.) No I won't…  
  
Jack: All right, but you won't get any ice cream!  
  
Cela: (Her eyes get all big.) Really?  
  
Jack: (Smiles.) Really.   
  
Cela: (Lets out a little "Eep!" and starts eating her vegetables real fast.)  
  
Jack: (Laughs to him self.) Heh heh…   
  
Bartend: (Refills Jack's cup and looks at Cela chowing down.) I know she ain't no delusional hostage.  
  
Jack: Oh really?  
  
Bartend: One of your boys was in here earlier. Said you had a kid. How long you had her?  
  
Jack: Just a bit.  
  
Bartend: Oh. (Quietly.) You know we ain't' got no ice cream here.  
  
Jack: (Hold up a shiny gold piece.) I bet you got some for this.  
  
Bartend: We still ain't got none, but for that I can sure as hell go get some.  
  
Jack: (Gives the Bartend the gold.) You do that. (To Cela.) What kind of ice cream do you want?  
  
Cela: Chocolate!  
  
Bartend: Yes 'Mam! (Goes to buy ice cream.)  
  
Cela: (Finishes her food and begins to wobble. By the time the Bartend comes back, she's fallen asleep.)  
  
Jack: (Lays a silver piece down to pay for the food and drinks. He takes the little bucket of ice cream from the Bartend and puts it in his pocket.) We'll take it to go. (He throws on a large cloak, (so he can't be "seen") picks up Cela, and heads back to the ship.)  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
So how was that? Poor little Cela, she's gonna get a hangover at three... Oh well, it's not the worst thing that is gonna happen to her. Nope. Not saying any more! You can't make me! Whaaa!!!  
  
You've read, now you review. 


	4. Daddy's Little Secret

Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
  
I'm SORRY!!! I know, I know, I haven't written in a gazillion years... I'm such a lazy bum... been to lazy to type... But I did write the story down in my notebook, if it counts for anything... *perks up* But now my big sister Sada (known as Kaye in the world of fanfiction) has offered to type up my written works for me so we can speed up production. GO SADA!!! *a crowd gathers and starts cheering wildly chanting "ALL HAIL SADA, ALL HAIL SADA" Yeahhh!! Ok, now for the next chappy. I've been wanting to write this part for awhile but I've been putting it off for fear that I wouldn't be able to capture the emotion on paper. It's sad. Poor Jack. Poor Cela. Whaa! This is sad! My head hurts! I want my ada! But this is one of my favorite parts. The setting of this story is kina weird, post COTBP, but... well read on, you'll see. I need a hug. *wipes eyes and walks off* Enjoy! (or else)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````  
  
Daddy's Little Secret  
  
(Nighttime on the Black Pearl, two days later.)  
  
Cela: (Is sitting on Jack's bed, surrounded by her books and toys. She's humming the song about "really bad eggs" as she goes about her task of selecting her favorite book. Uncle Will told her to pick out her favorite book and see if she can get Jack to read it to her. She selects one her ma *sniff* used to read to her, "Cat at Sea," a book about a cat that goes to sea in search of dogs that have wronged him.)(Dislounges herself from all the other various toys and stuff and runs off through the lower decks in search of Jack, screaming his name to the top off her little lungs.) JAAAAAAAAAAAACK!! JAAAAAAAAAAAAACKK!! *breath* DAAAAADDDDDYYYYYYYYY!!!! (After a few minutes of this she is rewarded with a "alright, I'm coming, quit yer hollorin'!!") OK!! (After awhile Jack comes tromping up behind her.)  
  
Jack: (Is slightly peeved. He was giving orders on deck and had to have Will finish the job. Well he isn't the half-wit he once was. No. Now he's more of a 3/5 wit. Still, he's getting there...)(Spots the book in Cela's hand and knows what she's up to. Will had been pestering him "to be more of a father to Cela" Hell, he hasn't had her for two bloody weeks! Seems like he thought reading to her would be a good idea.)(Gives a little jump of surprise as Cela seemingly attacks his midsection with the force of small, excitable comet.) Omfff!  
  
Cela: (Hugging Jack and speaking WAY to fast for anyone but herself to understand.) HeydaddyJackwillyoureadmethisstoryUncleWillsaiditwouldbeagoodideaanditsmyfav oritebooksowillyoupleasereadittomepleasepleaseplease??  
  
Jack: (Forcefully removes Cela before she crushes his rib cage.)(Sorts out what Cela just said in his mind for a moment then smiles.)... Sure I'll read ya yer book. (Holds up a finger.) But just one. (Points to the open space below the hatch to the deck.) Why don't we go pull up a bit of floor? (They walk over to the spot. He sits on the floor cross-legged and pats his lap.)  
  
Cela: (Giggles and climbs into Jack's lap. He opens to book in front of her and quickly flips through it while she watches with great interest.) Do you like the book Jack?  
  
Jack: (Makes a face. The book is, well...boring. It's full of sentences like "the cat went to sea," "the water is blue," and "the do is mean.") Hmmm... this book is a tad dull. I think I'm gonna spice it up a bit, savvy? (Cela nods.) Right. (Opens to the first page.) This book is called "Captain Cats and the Scurvy Dogs (also know as the English Fleet)"  
  
Cela: (Goes all innocently confused wide eyed.) I thought it was called "Cat at Sea" daddy.  
  
Jack: (Smiles.) Aye, it was. But that's boring, remember?  
  
Cela: Oh, ok. (Snuggles back into Jack's lap as he starts the story.)  
  
Jack: (Turns page. It says "Cat is on an island. Cat is sad) Once upon a time there was a fellow named Captain Cats. Now Captain Cats, with the Captain probably being more important than the Cats, was a great pirating Captain, just like me. But lately he had been deprived of his ship and crew because his traitorous first mate *coughbarbossayoubastardcough* marooned him on some godforsaken island. And he was pretty pissed off about it too. Sooo he... (Turns page. It says "Cat build a ship.") So he wades out into the water and waits for three days... (Jack tells the rest of the story in his "special" way, pulling out his sword and acting out the more dramatic parts of the story,)  
  
Cela: (Giggles madly as Jack stands up and lops off the head of an imaginary "flea bitten mutt," swinging his sword two inches from her nose.)(Laughs and stands up and joins the fray as an Englishman, wildly swinging an imaginary sword.) I'll get you yet, Captain Cats! Yah!  
  
Jack: (Dodges Cela's "blow" and pretends to stab her in the heart.) You'll never get me, ya scurvy dog! Not as long as I live! (Cela grabs her heart and swoons in an dramatic death.)  
  
Cela: (Falls to the floor.) Ohhh... you got me... (Jack laughs and sheaths his sword.)  
  
Jack: (Sits on the floor and Cela climbs back into his lap. This is kinda fun, playing with his daughter. Maybe this whole "fatherhood" thing is really all it's cracked up to be. And Cela really seems to like him. He didn't think that was going to happen. Not this quickly anyway. He sure loves her too. Maybe for her birthday, he's have to guess when that is, he could get her a sword, and...)(Suddenly a loud CRASH sounded from down the hall. Cela jumps and Jack gives her a reassuring hug.)  
  
Cela: (Snuggles more deeply into Jack's lap. Another noise comes from overhead. She and Jack look up as someone pulls open the hatch, illumining them in a ray of moonlight.)  
  
Hatch Opening Pirate: (Looks down and realizes he's interrupting something.) Umm... sorry, I heard a noise, wanted to make sure everything's alright...  
  
Cela: (All of the sudden Jack's lap doesn't feel quite right. It's all bony and hurty.)(Takes her eyes off of the Hatch Opening Pirate and looks at Jack. But he isn't. Jack is gone. In his place there is a skeletal monster.. Horrible. Disgusting. It turns it's ugly head towards her and rolls yellow eyes back forth. It's zombie like, semi-flesh covered chest heaves as it rasps her name, forcing her to look at it's rotting, expressionless face.)AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (She gives an involuntary, body shaking shudder and claws her way out of the lap. She scrambles as far as she can into a dark corner, so that all you can see of her is two round eyes, shaking with fear.)  
  
Jack: (Stands up and roars at the Hatch Opening Pirate.) CLOSE THAT BLOODY HATCH THIS INSTANT YOU FOOL OR I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!!! (Cela whimpers in the corner and the eyes disappear as the hatch is hastily slammed shut.)(He regains his normal form and extends a hand to Cela.)(Almost frantically.) It's alright Cela. come on, come to daddy sweetie. come on out, it's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you, please, come out.  
  
Cela: (Kicks the hand that comes towards her and shouts) Get away from me, you're not my daddy!! (Goes further into the darkness and wishes that she was anywhere but here. With him. He might look like a man, like her father, but she knew, she knew, that he wasn't. She didn't know what he was. But she did know that he scared her.)  
  
Jack: (Pulls back his hand as if he's been physically burned. Emotionally, he's been stabbed in the heart.)  
  
(At this moment, Will walks by the scene. He's not sure what's happening, but it doesn't look good. He walks over. Jack Grabs his shoulder.)  
  
Jack: (Desperately.) Will, you gotta help me. Cela, she, she, saw me. (Will nods and starts talking to Cela in a soothing voice.)(Jack retreats to the corner opposite Cela. He sits with his back pressed against the wall, his legs pulled in towards his body, enveloped in shadow. Here, in the darkness, he couldn't scare anybody. Here, he can't hurt Cela anymore. When she first looked at him, her eyes were so full of fear and horror. She'd run from him, rejected him. He wasn't her father anymore. She hated him. She'd seen his true for and she hated him for it. When she kicked his hand, his whole world had come crashing down. Right when she was starting to warm up to him, this happens. Before she loved him, and he her. Now she's seen him for a monster and will run when he comes near. The way she looked at him. He is a monster. he doesn't deserve her. What was he thinking, trying to raise a child? She hates him. she'd never love hi again.)  
  
(Meanwhile, Will is trying to comfort Cela and get her to understand what's going on.)  
  
Will: (Squats down to Cela's eye level. He can see her small outline shivering in the corner, hardly distinguishable from the wall and shadows except for her eyes, which started shining at hi when Jack went into the corner.) Cela? (the eyes blink.) Cela? Why are you hiding down there?  
  
Cela: (Study's Will intently for a moment before replying.) Who is that in the other corner?  
  
Will: (Raises his eyebrows slightly, trying to give Cela the feeling that her question was silly.) He's your daddy. You know that don't you?  
  
Cela: (Struggles for a moment, trying to put her feelings into words.) But. he's not. He's scary Uncle Will.  
  
Will: How was he scary Cela?  
  
Cela: (Struggles again.) He, he, was all bony, and, scary, and, and. (Searches her limited vocabulary for the right word.) .and dead! (There's movement in the other corner. Cela gives a frightened look in that direction.)  
  
Will: (Shots Jack a sympathetic glance. He can't begin to imagine what he's going through over there.)(Wants show Cela the good side of Jack, to banish her fears of him. He wants her to hear herself.) Well, what's wrong with that? Did he hurt you?  
  
Cela: (Stops shaking and eases up a bit while she thinks about this.)(Answers slowly.).well,.no. He just, he just looked scary, and his lap was all bony, and.  
  
Will: (Seriously.) You know your daddy would never hurt you, and you know that the man in the corner is indeed your father. You know he loves you with all his heart. Don't you love him too? (Cela nods.) Then why don't you come out of that corner and show him? He can really use it right now.  
  
Cela: (Comes out of her corner, her eyes shining unnaturally bright. She walks up to Will, who gives her small hand a quick reassuring squeeze.)(She eyes Jack's outline tentively, sitting alone in the corner.)  
  
Jack: (Tears roll down his cheeks, unknown to him, he's so caught up in his own dark thoughts. Suddenly, someone rushes forwards and throws their arms around his neck. He raises his head. It's Cela. She's hugging him. She whispers "I love you daddy" in his ear. The world comes rushing back to him. He hugs her tightly and whispers) I love you too.  
  
Cela: (pulls back a bit.) Daddy, why is your face all wet?  
  
Jack: (Wipes a cheek unconcernedly.) I thought I'd lost you.  
  
Cela: You didn't lose me. (Rests her head on his shoulder.) I'm right here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's the long awaited chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. It was very hard to write. I hope I was able to convey every thing I wanted to. It turned out to be a lot sadder than my usual writings, But it won't get much worse than this. I also wanted to say that I am open to suggestions for a better story summery; I can't stand the current one. I would also like to saw that in the first chapter, I did change Molly to Ana Marie. Sorry about any confusion, I think I always meant for it to be like that, I just couldn't remember her name. I think the next chapter will be one explaining a lot of things. I'll try to get it out as soon as possible. So R&R, and, till next time! 


	5. Rolling Gold and Bloody Dolls

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack, Will, or the Black Pearl. But I do own Cela and any OCs I chucked in the story.  
  
I'm BAAACK!!! See, that wasn't such a long wait. Ok, it was. I had writers block. Before I continue, I would like to announce that there has been an addition to my editing staff. My little sister Vana is now my official editor, meaning that all my horrible misspellings, grammatical errors, missing letters (like "m", which sticks on my computer) nasties will now be eliminated. ALL HAIL VANA AND THE POWER OF SPELL CHECK!!! WOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! So now there is Sada, my big sister and typist; Vana, my little sister and Editor; and Faila, my twin sister and one who I bounce ideas off of and get the good ones back with a few additions. And there's me. Loveable, huggable Cela. This means that chapter production will go up and you'll get a better story faster. Yeah speed! Now I know that my last chapter left you with some questions. Hell, it left me questions. Questions that I intend to answer. As I said before, this does take place post COTBP, (Curse of the Black Pearl) so, you are probably wondering "why Jack has the curse" and "since he has it, how did he drink that rum in the first chapter". Well now I'm on a chocolate fueled (thank you Vana!) typing spree (sorry Sada, I took your job), so you will get your well deserved explanation. P.S. I've decided to make Cela five instead of three. No, you weren't the only one to notice that she seemed a little advanced for her years. Enjoy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rolling Gold and Bloody Dolls  
  
(Two weeks later, sailing to the Isla de Muerta)  
  
Cela: (Is in her usual place of residency, Jack's room. She is a playing a quiet game with her only two stuffed animals, a tiny blue cat named Paws and an even smaller rabbit called Foo. Paws and Foo had had quite a day. They'd explored all the wrinkles on the bed blankets in the morning, shared some blue lint for breakfast, discovered the joys of throwing some gold pieces they'd found in a bag in a desk drawer in the air over and over again. This game had lasted for awhile, but eventually all of the pieces had rolled away to parts unknown. So they went back to exploring the desk, where they found a book with writing on the first few pages and the rest of it blank. These proved to be good for ripping out. Paws shredded them and Foo threw them into the air, creating a brilliant show for Cela, who giggled and clapped. After that, the animals were hungry so Paws, despite Foo's objections, captured a dust bunny from under the bed and made meal of it.)(By now Cela herself was getting hungry for some lunch. She puts Paws, Foo and the dust bunny in her bag. Maybe they would play some more later. Cela sits on the paper-bit covered bed and tries to decide what to do. Should she wait and see if someone comes for her or should she set out in search of food herself? After awhile she decides on the latter and gets up to open the door. This proves to be unnecessary because someone opens from the other side.)  
  
Jack: (Opens the door to a war zone. His room is completely trashed. And there's Cela, standing in the middle of the mess with a few bits of his now destroyed, once-brand-new log book stuck in her hair. The rest of it is blanketing his room like snow. And there, in the corner, is his moneybag, completely emptied of all gold.)(Shouting.) WUT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE?! (Crosses the room and picks up the empty bag and covers to his book.) WHERE IS MY BLOODY GOLD?! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BOOK?! CELA! ANSWER ME!!  
  
Cela: (She knows that Jack is mad, but she's not sure why he's yelling at her. She didn't do anything.)(the picture of wide-eyed innocence.) Paws and Foo threw it in the air and it rolled away. (shrugs shoulders.)  
  
Jack: (Damn near shaking with rage.) THEY'RE DOLLS!! THEY CAN'T BLOODY RIP THINGS TO SHREDS!!! AND THEY CAN'T THROW MY GOLD! (So infuriated that his repeated shouts can actually be heard on deck) BLOODY HELL WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! YOU'VE TORN EVERYTHING TO PIECES! THAT'S IT CELA! YOU'RE GROUNDED! NO!! MORE THAN GROUNDED! YOU'RE PRACTICALLY EXPELLED FROM THE WORLD ABOVE! YOU'RE UNDER WATCH DAY AND NIGHT! AND NO BLOODY TREATS!!! (Panting, he pauses, then suddenly shouts in wordless rage, picks her up, and storms top- deck, Cela tucked safely under his arm. Storms to the edge, the whole crew staring, and suddenly holds her over the railing, making her look at the ocean passing by) See that?! That's where you're going if you ever touch me damn things again! Understood Celabraine?!  
  
Cela: (pauses, staring in shock at the water rushing past, then bursts into tears)  
  
Jack: (looking startled, Jack yanks Cela back on board and lightly sets her on her feet, where she proceeds to cry. Says in a quiet voice) Ok, ok. No need for you t' be cryin'. Stop that now Cela. It's ok luv, daddy's here and you're back on board. Oh for Christ's sake stop crying! (Looks startled as she almost stops. Mentally congratulates himself)  
  
Cela: (rubs her eyes and hiccups.)  
  
Jack: (melts, but then says, voice louder) But you're still punished! (Pauses to look at her, then says in a quieter exclamation again) And yer darn dolls too! Now firstly, before you go off cryin' again or somethin', here's some rules. Rule One, you NEVER touch my gold. Rule Two, you do not (pauses then adds, for her sake)- nor do you let your dolls- rip things to shreds! And Rule Three... (pauses) You do not touch my bloody gold!! Understood??  
  
[E/N (instead of author's note, its EDITORS note! heehee! i'm just so clever...): I, Vana of Gondor, would like to say this is absolutely spiffy now, thanks to my corrections, and the lovely dialog above is either exactly my words or slightly edited by Cela. I WUV U CELA! heehee.... had to add in my lil thing... now, onward with the story insubordinate peasants!!]  
  
Cela: (Stares down at her feet and swallows the lump in her throat.)...yes daddy...  
  
Jack: Good. (Calls to Will and exchanges a few quick words with him.) Take her below deck. I've set up a little room for her down the hall from mine. Put her in it and lock the door. (As an afterthought.) And bring her some food too. (to Cela.) Off ya go, there's a good girl. (He watches Will escort his daughter to her room for a moment, lost in himself. Then he notices how eerily quiet is.)(Shouting to his stunned and silent crew.) Back to work! All of ya, back to work!! (They get back to work and he resumes his place back at the helm.)  
  
Will: (Brings Cela below and locates her room, finding it a door down from Jack's. It's mostly empty, just a bed and a few shelves on the wall. He guides Cela into the room and instructs her to sit on the bed, which she does, still sniffling to herself. He squats down to her level and wipes her eyes.)(Speaking softly.) It's alright... (She looks at him, wide eyes shining.) Sometimes he can be a little bit up tight about his...things.  
  
Cela: (Gives Will a quizzical look, her cheeks encrusted with dried and forgotten tears.) Why?  
  
Will: (laughs.) Well, that's how pirates are, I guess!  
  
Cela: (Brightly.) My Mama's a pirate too! But... (She trails off, not voicing her question about the difference between Jack and all the other pirates she's met. Or any one else for that matter...)  
  
Will: But what?  
  
Cela: ... but I'm hungry!  
  
Will: (Jumps up.) That's right! Wait here, I'll get you something to eat.  
  
Cela: (Will leaves for a minute and comes back with a tin plate bearing an apple, some bread, meat, and cheese. He sets it down on the bed along with cup of clean water and ruffles her hair before he leaves with a "try not to make a mess Cela." He departs and she can hear him lock the door from the outside.)(Cela waits until she can hear his footsteps echoing down the hall before she starts to pick at her food. She picks up the apple and rolls it between her palms, thinking. Why is Daddy so different? Is everyone who isn't a pirate like that? Does that mean Daddy is not a pirate? Is Mommy like that? Where is Mommy? Is Mommy scary too? She digs her nails into the apple and looks at it. Is she scary? She sets the apple down and picks up the cheese. She sniffs it. It's stinky. Is the cheese scary? She takes a bite out of it, giggling at the notion of scary cheese. As she picks her way through the rest of her lunch, she decides to ask Jack about it later.)(After finishing her meal, Cela climbs into the bed and falls asleep. It's not as nice as Jack's bed so she ends up tossing and turning for ten minutes before she finds a comfortable spot. Then she sleeps, her mind buzzing with questions. And she dreams.)(Cela is below deck on the Black Pearl, hiding, hiding in a corner. Jack comes walking down the hallway. He's talking to someone, someone Cela can't see or hear. Jack is upset. He stops, and then starts pacing, still muttering to himself. "No, I said I don't want to...someone else...wait, stop, ya don't have ta..." He turns away, she can't see his face. Then he slowly turns around, towards her. His eyes... they're gone... empty holes where they should be... He extends his hand towards her. "Cela... come 'ere luv... Cela... Cela...")(She can feel a hand on her shoulder, and hear a voice calling her name.)  
  
Jack: (lightly shakes Cela's shoulder. She looks so cute laying there, he'd hate to wake her, but...) Cela... Cela...wakee wakee .... Cela... (Suddenly she yells and tears away from him, falling out of the bed with a painful thud as she does so.)... Cela? Ya al'rite down there?  
  
Cela: (She rubs her sore bottom and looks up at her "attacker." Its Jack, complete with eyes.) I'm fine Daddy. (He scoops her up and sets her back on the bed.) I... I had a bad dream.  
  
Jack: Really? Not 'bout me I hope?  
  
Cela: (digs her thumb into her palm out of view.) no... It was about... (Bites her lip.) ...Scary cheeses.  
  
Jack: (cocks an eyebrow.) Riiight. I've just come to tell you two things. One, wake up, its time for dinner. Two, I think it's time ya got your own room. (Cela opens her mouth to objection, but he holds up his hand.) Now, 'for ya start up with that eye-leakin' again, -nope, stick that lip back in- know this. Yer old enough ta be sleeping alone and that's what yer gonna do. (He ruffles her hair.) Old Jack needs his privacy too ya know.  
  
Cela: (puts her little fists at her sides and sticks her lip out as far as humanly possible.) But... I... don't... want... ta.... go!!!!! Daddy!!! (Her eyes widen and threaten to spill over with tears.) I'm a-scared to be here by myself!!  
  
Jack: (in what he hopes is a soothing voice.) Now there ain't nuthin to be scared about. You're perfectly safe board the Black Pearl. There ain't no boat finer. And... (He gets off the bed, crosses to her little window, and opens it, letting the moonlight shine full on him.)(smiles a wicked skeletally smile.) Anyone thick enough to try and mess with me would be too thick to do you any harm. (He closes her window and sits back down on her bed.) So ya got nuthin ta worry 'bout. (Cela still stares at him, her eyes shining and full of tears. After a minute of uncomfortable silence, he walks back over to the bed and sits down next to her. She looks at him, her lip quivering ever so slightly. Suddenly she screws up her face in a silent cry and buries her face in his shirtsleeve, sobbing quietly. Once again he finds himself patting her shoulder uncertainly and mumbling what he hopes are soothing words. When she continues to soak his shirt despite his efforts, he reaches into her bag and his fingers close around something small and soft. He pulls it out and looks at it. It's one of those damn dolls of hers, some sort of cat thing. Lucky he got back all his gold, or it would have "mysteriously" disappeared while she was sleeping. As he looks at it and her, he decides that he should just put her to bed. He detaches her from his person.) Look Cela, it's your doll thing, here take it.  
  
Cela: (takes paws without looking at Jack. It's not fair. She didn't want to be in this big room all by herself. She closed her eyes and wished for Daddy to change his mind. She opened her eyes again and looked at Jack. He didn't look like he had changed his mind. She opens her mouth again to push the point further.) But-Daddy-I-don't-wanna-  
  
Jack: All right, that's ENOUGH!! I'M SICK OF THIS!! It's time for BED!! NOW!!!!  
  
Cela: But- (Jack shoots her a venomous look.)-...but, can I have a story? (Snuggles into her blanket and tries to look as cute as possible.) Please Daddy? Tell me a story Daddy? Pleeeease???  
  
Jack: (stopped and looked at her. A story? Well, it would keep her from whining. Maybe.) What story?  
  
Cela: (thinks for a second.) Tell me the story of... why you're scary. Yeah, tell me that one daddy!!  
  
Jack: (scratches his head. He knew that she would ask him about it one day, but why now? He was, after all, trying to get her to bed and get out of here. That story was sure to keep him talking for a long time...) You sure you want to hear that story?  
  
Cela: (sits up and clasps her hands together.) Please Please Please??!?! (She sticks out the magic lip.)  
  
Jack: (gives in.) Oh, alright. I'll tell ya... But! (Suddenly sticks a finger in her face.) But no interruptin'! (Cela nods her head with such a vigor that for a moment Jack was afraid that it might simply topple off. He gives her a concerned look then rubs his hands together. The head stops bobbing and Cela beams at him.) It all started six years ago. I had jus gotten me ship back an' was on mu' to ta Isla deh Muerta...  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Oh, I know, I'm evil aren't I? MHAHAHAHAH-- *hack, cough*--ahaha... whatever. Any ways, the point is, I'm evil. Love those cliffhangers. The only reason I'm ending the chapter here is that I think it's gone on long enough and all the really important stuff is in the next chapter anyways. So there! I have already started the next chapter, don't fret! The only reason getting this chapter out took so long is that I do have a life and friends, (All of who were egging me to "hurry my ass up and get the next chapter of Daddy Jack out, Cela!!") and I also had writer's block and was a bit put out by the lack of reviews. Thanks to all of you who did review though, you know who you are! (And if you don't go click on reviews and see if you are one of the select few who have inspired me to keep writing!) Remember, the more desperate pleas I get for the next chapter, the quicker I write!! Quel fara! 


	6. The Protector Of The Relics

Disclaimer: I guess Coaticue belongs to the Aztec people or her big bad self; I'm not sure which is "politically correct". Jack, Gibbs and the Black Pearl belong to the Mouse. (But who owns the Mouse? I wonder...) Everything else is mine, unless it isn't, whereas it would belong to someone else, who would most likely be me. Got it?

_Hem Hem..._ See, it wasn't sooooo long a wait! See! I told you! sticks out tongue at unbelievers Any ways, where was I? Oh yes, the flashback thinge. That's it. Well, let's get down to it before I lose my train of thought...

The Protector Of The Relics

THE FLASHBACK

(Captain Jack Sparrow stands at the helm of the Black Pearl, freshly moored in a natural harbor of the dreaded Isla de Muerta. _His_ dreaded Isla de Muerta. Wasn't nobody else gonna have it. It's his. His bloody island shaped like a bloody skull. As he stares off into the vastness of the his newest tenure, Gibbs calls to him from the other end of the ship.)

Gibbs: (calling to Jack from the small prepared boat.) The boat's ready Cap'tin!

Jack: (climbs in at the front of the boat.) Thank ya, Mister Gibbs. (They lower the boat to the strangely calm waters and rows to "shore", through the Graveyard of Ships. As they row, the crew has to keep turning to avoid the masts that stick out of the water at odd and unnatural angles, the old and rotted wood warping in ways no self respecting mast would twist into. The boat comes to a stop with at soft "nunk" inside the Treasure cave. Jack climbs out of the boat and strides up the natural stone steps, deeper into the room. Gold shines out from everywhere, Treasure calling softly to the men. The rowers follow him, elbowing each other in the ribs and whispering excitedly. The gold gleams in their eyes, but they're not moving till they get the get go from their Captain. Jack turns and looks back at his crew, fidgeting like children told to keep their hands in their pockets at a candy shop. He smiles and runs a finger over his beard. They really had done a swell job. The Pearl was looking better than it had in years, and they seemed to be very loyal, unlike a certain previous crew that will not be mentioned here.)(To the crew.) Ya can take a handful. (definitely.) But _just_ a handful. I don't want ya weighin' down muh' ship. (As the crew starts to scamper off, he stops a man called Twelve Finger. He was given that name, not because he really had six fingers on each hand, but because he was so grabby that you'd thing he must have an extra one or two on in there for all the everything he always took.)(to Twelve Finger.) You, you take _half_ a handful.

Twelve Finger: (makes as pouty a face as his profession will allow.) Yes Captain. (Jack releases him and he runs off to join his mates.)

Jack: (watches the crew for a minute before walking up to the great stone Aztec chest, the prize and curse of his island. Taking no heed of the noises behind him, he reaches his hand out towards the chest that has caused so much trouble, then stops. It intrigues him, but he doesn't want to touch it, for fear of the curse inside. Still, he wishes to open it. Something inside him pushes him forward.)(yelling over his shoulder to the pirates milling about behind him, all trying to get the item of the most value.) Go back ta the ship, yer done. Take the boat, there's plenty more for me outside. (He waits until the last of the footsteps die away before then running his hand over the pleasingly cool and smooth cover of the chest, then he pulls it sharply back.)(exclaims.) Damn! (Something had just pricked him painfully. He examines his bleeding finger before it in his mouth and gives the chest a look usually reserved for monkeys bearing his name. A tiny spike retracts from the lid, leaving a drop of his blood in the center. The spike must have had a jagged edge because it had ripped a hole of sorts in his finger.)(under his breath.) ...bloody lumpa Aztec rubbish...(The drop of blood shimmers for a second then is drawn into the cover with a quiet "shhump" sound. The entire thing shudders like it has a bad cold, then is still.)(takes his finger out of his mouth and stares at the chest.) That can't be good. (The chest shudders again, and then begins to shake violently. His blood reappears, oozing out of tiny holes in the cover and reforming into a sphere in the middle. It then rises up into the air, hovering about three feet above the chest. Jack backs away, his finger still dripping.) That _really_ can't be good. (The blood expands, shimmering strangely. It bloats into a giant blob, and then begins to take shape, twisting and turning with the sound of mud being squished underfoot. Jack backs further away. Whatever's happening, he doesn't want to be to close when it does. He considers leaving the room, but his legs don't seem to want to function. The blood has more of a form now, like a giant rectangle with two skinny growths on the sides. There's chilling sloping sound, and details appear. The growths are arms, part the top half of the rectangle starts to look like a head, and a human skull on a chain materializes as a necklace. A sound like water being sucked up a straw thunders throughout the cave and everything snaps into place. A giant monster with two shining snakes facing each other for a head and a rather blocky body adorned by that horrible yet familiar necklace floats in front of him. It's skirt of snakes hisses. Somehow, he knows its name and whispers it, half to himself.) 

Coaticue: (turns towards Jack and bellows something in a language he doesn't understand. It realizes that he's not comprehending and starts to glow once more, to take a form in which it could be understood.)

Jack: (squints at the glowing being before him. It suddenly shoots a beam of light at his head, knocking him off his feet and blinding him. When he stands up, rubbing the spots out of his eyes and swearing, the blocky monster is gone. Instead in front of him floats a beautiful young woman. He rubs his eyes again. He recognizes her. It's his... his mother. Well, not her exactly, but what he always imagined her to look like; long, flowing black hair, shining blue eyes, a smallish frame, and a sweet yet stern face. His father used to describe her to him. He never really knew her, as she died when he was young. He rubs his eyes once more.) ...Andrea? Mother? (She smiles strangely at him, then speaks.)

Coaticue: (hovering lightly above the chest.) No. I am Coaticue. (Her voice almost rumbles, filling the entire room.)(She looks directly in his eyes and he finds himself afraid.) You have summoned me by blood, human. Now you will serve my people.

Jack: (finds his voice.) The Aztecs? They're gone. (His unattended finger drips silently on the floor.)

Coaticue: (narrows her eyes at him and indicated to the stone chest below her.) Their legacy lives on. **You** will preserve it. What is your name? Speak truth. The Mother Goddess knows your heart.

Jack: (Mother Goddess? Maybe that's why she looks like his old mum. He considers giving a false name, but he figures that she's not lying about not lying and that it's not a good idea to piss her off. After all, he can scarcely forget what she did to his old mates. And what's this junk about preserving legacy? Whatever it is, it sounds like she's trying to get some free labor out of him. Not a very appealing thought.)...Muh name's Jack Sparrow. (Chooses his words carefully.)... What exactly do ...you mean by... preserving... stuff?

Coaticue: Sparrow? (She closes her eyes, puts her palms together, and holds up her hands. She opens her eyes and hands, and a sparrow escapes from her fingertips. Jack watches her watch it fly silently around room. She eyes it almost hungrily.) The Blood, once afflicted, yet fights for the People. Returns to the Land, claims to for It's own. The Protector of the Relics is now bound to the Fate, life everlasting, frozen in youth forevermore. A Protector, to guard the last Rite of the People, save it from plundering hands. An Heir will be born, and presented before the Master. The Protector continues on, though the Seed will not again produce Fruit. The Heir is bound to the Fate, frozen in youth. The time will Come, the Relics will Return to the People, and those bound will be released. (She stares down heavily at Jack.)

Jack: (is running over what he just heard in his mind, trying to sort it out. Damn metaphors! "The Blood," he figures, is his own, what the chest took from him. "People"... must be the Aztecs, talking 'bout herself there. "Land", that's either this island, or the Aztec land. It's the island she's talkin' 'bout, _his_ bloody island. He certainly did come back. He gets the "once afflicted" part, but the only person he was fighting for was himself, not no "People". "Plundering hands," means no one can steal it. He's not completely sure about the "frozen in youth" bit, has got to do something with immortality. But this whole "Heir, Seed, Fate and Fruit" thing sounds a bit fishy. Something to do with a kid? What about his "Seed" after that? Cause if it's going to cut down on the pleasure of female company... didn't sound like he's getting anything outta the deal either. Screw this!)(He clears his throat and recalls his old line Barbossa stole from him.) Well, _Madame_, as interesting as your _proposal_ sounds, I'm disinclined to– acquiesce– to your request. Good day.

Coaticue: (snatches the twittering sparrow out of the air and crushes it in her hand.) YOU WILL NOT DENY! (Jack thinks to himself, _bloody hell, I've angered the gods._)(She points a finger at him.) YOU WILL OBEY, AND IN PART, YOUR AFFLICTION WILL BE YOURS ONCE AGAIN!

Jack: (Another burst of white light issues from her fingertip, striking Jack in the chest with the force of an anchor that's been dropped from the crow's nest. He feels his body shatter, fall for a moment of agony, then somehow mend, all in the blink of an eye. He hits the stony floor with a thud and lies there for second, his head pounding. Distantly he hears Coaticue call, "Rise, Protector of the Relics!" and he pulls himself up on unsteady feet, knees trembling. He looks up at Monster-God wearing his mother's face.)

Coaticue: (voice thundering.) Remember my word! You are bound by blood; protect these Relics of my People! (There is a flash of blood-red light, and she is gone.)

Jack: (looks around wearily. He can't believe what just happened. He walks up to the chest and lightly pushes down on the center with the palm of his hand. Some how, it starts to sink _into_ the stone floor. He tries to grab it, but inside him something tells him he shouldn't, so he backs off. The chest disappears into the floor, leaving his handprint in the cold stone. He knows he only has to place his hand in the imprint to call the chest forth once again. Other than that, it will remain hidden. He turns and walks slowly out of the great room. He finds an old boat, probably left over from Norrington's men. He rows out over the water, the setting sun drifting lazily below the horizon. Before he knows it, he's back on the Black Pearl, waving away Gibbs's questions as he drags himself to his room. He crawls in his bed and falls asleep, head too full of questions to think straight.)(Jack wakes up in a few hours, completely refreshed. He must have really been drinking, because he had had some sun-baked dreams. His head was swimming with Aztecs Gods, Protectors of the Relics, and his mother. Strange stuff! As he looks around the room, stretching and yawning, he gets the shock of his life. His hand, which he had been leaning on, was illuminated in a patch of moonlight. And it was... skeletal! He quickly withdraws his hand from the light and examines it closely, but it turns back to normal as soon as it gets out of the moonlight. That was no dream! That Coaticue bitch cursed him, just like she cursed his old mates. Heart racing, he pinches his arm as hard as he can.) DAMN! (It hurt! Wait... it hurt? Wasn't he _not_ suppost to be able to feel? Excitedly, he gets up and rushes over to his desk, pulls out a hidden bottle of rum, and downs a mouthful. Great! He's never been so trilled that something didn't turn to ash in his mouth. One final test. He closes his eyes and thinks about all the wonderful ladies of Tortuga and all the wonderful things they do. After a moment it becomes clear that _all_ the pipes are working, and at a hundred percent plus, too. He takes another swing from his bottle and catches a glimpse of himself reflected as he lower it. He looks, _different_ somehow. There's something not quite the same in that rum reflected image. He gets up, and after rummaging through his belongings for a while, produces a small mirror. He hastily wipes it off and studies his reflection. He looks younger. He looks good. _Really_ good. He drops the mirror and inspects himself for old scars, finding none. He draws a deep breath, then stops, noticing something. There's something wrong with his breathing. It's... unusual somehow. He releases it and takes another breath, holding it. After about five minutes, no problem, he lets go. Not that he needed to, but because his suspicions were confirmed. He didn't _need_ to breathe. He smiles. Suddenly the world seemed like it wasn't big enough. He was going to have fun with this.)

END OF FLASHBACK

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! I think I had fun with that last part. Jack sure did. gets attacked I wanted to put a bit more in about the "pipes working," but I've got self-control. I hope that answered some questions. If you are still confused, just ask! Big giant thank-yous to everyone who helped out and reviewed, you know who you are. Go ahead, feel warm and fuzzy inside!! It's fun! I meant to get this out sooner, but the final touch ups took longer than I thought. Please review on your way out, I want to know what you think. This wasn't my favorite kind of chapter to write, as it was all explainy and stuff. Not my best work, I know. The next one will probably be like this too, but I'll get back to what I do best by chapter eight. Ya see, I like the funny ones better. Oh well!

More when I write it,

Cela

E/N: I am _so _sorry about my sister. Really. I didn't know she was so... naughty. She'll be taken care of immediately, I promise! drags Cela off, ignoring her protests after depositing sister in Ada's office Not that I mind, mind you. Lol. Go Jack! waves little flag I love him... and he's gorgeous. looks over and sees other family members staring glares What? they either look away or roll their eyes mutters about stupid family ANYway... enough about me! Hope you enjoyed it! I restrained from any other E/N's I hope you noticed lol.

Mela, Vana


	7. Goodbyes and Mister Stykes

Disclaimer: Hear Ye! Hear Ye! I have many things to proclaim! First and foremost, the letter "m" doesn't work on my computer! The button is very hard to push! I like using E!X!C!L!A!M!A!T!I!O!N! P!O!I!N!T!S!!! Oh, yeah, POTC belongs to someone other than me… dis-something… oh well, it's probably not important…

Hello, humanoids! I'm meee… and you're you! See how that works out? Ok, here's the chappy. And remember kids, vampires don't like sunlight! (I am so lost…)

Goodbyes and Mister Stykes

(Three days later, en route to Port Royal.)

Cela: (It's early morning, and Cela is sitting in her room, massaging a smacked bottom. Surprisingly, the blow had come from Will and not Jack. He had become very irritated when she had stolen and hid his Three Musketeers suit for the seventh time running in two hours. After recovering his hat, this time from atop the crows nest, (this girl had no fear of heights) he had gently explained that although he liked her and the Black Pearl very much, it really was time for him to get back to Port Royal and he promised that he would see her again and that he would appreciate it if she would _stop hiding his things_ in order to delay his departure. Then he had sent her to her room, landing a whack on her bottom as she passed. She had yelled and ran sobbing to her room, loudly protesting the whole way. It was not that the hit really hurt, it was more that it was unexpected and she wanted an excuse to cry. She didn't want Uncle Will to go! It's not fair! How come he has to leave her and go to _Port Royal_ and see _Elizabeth_ and be a stupid _blacksmith_ again? She didn't even know what a blacksmith was, but it couldn't be good if made Will go away. Although she didn't show it, her young mind was suffering under the pressure of all the things she had been enduring since birth. Even with a playmate, her mother's lifestyle wasn't at all ideal for raising a child. And then for her to have simply given her away to a man she had never met before, a man that took her to talk to eerie floating women and who turned scary at night, that was a bit much for anyone to handle. But while her young mind was still trying to wrap itself around the concept of a "father," she had grown awfully attached to Jack and Will, the predominate figures in her life. So of course she was quite upset that the latter of the two was simply leaving, only to return in the far distant future of "when the time is right." He might as well have said never.)(Drained from tantruming, she flung herself down on her bed, where she buried her head in an overstuffed pillow, only to be called up again by a rapid _knock knock knock_ at her door.)(voice muffled by the pillow.) Go… away… (The door opened and Mister Gibbs stepped in, carrying what appeared to be several black bed sheets.)

Gibbs: (setting the sheets down next to Cela.) Now don't be like that. Jack wants you to put these on. We'll be at Port Royal soon. (She said nothing, but snorted loudly into her pillow after a few seconds.)(Uncertainly.) Right, well I'll just leave these here then… (He leaves.)

Cela: (waits until she's sure he's gone before sitting up and picking up one of the sheets. There's a great gaping hole in it, and another on the side. After a moments careful thinking she takes her pillow and stuffs it halfway through one of the holes, then wraps the other sheets around the bottom half before kicking the whole mess on the floor and retreating back under the covers. A few minutes later Jack walks in. She decides to keep still and see what happens.)

Jack: Cela? (He looks around and spots the "dress" bundled on the floor. There seems to be something inside. He boots it softly.) Cela? (It doesn't move so he picks it up and unwraps it. It's just a bloody pillow! He sees something move on the bed out of the corner of his eye. Cela.)(In a loud, fake voice.) Oh well, I guess she's not in here. I'll just put these HERE. (He throws the stuff on the bed, hitting Cela soundly in what he knows to be her back.)

Cela: (shoots out from under the sheets.) OWW! (She glares angrily at her father.) Jack!

Jack: (Raises an eyebrow.) What's wrong?

Cela: (Fuming.) You hit me!

Jack: Yeeees… And?

Cela: (Opens and closes her mouth soundlessly before her face screws up in a silent wail and she hides her face in her pillow again.)

Jack: (Sighs and walks over, sitting on the bed next to her)(Rubs her shoulder.) Cela…

Cela: (Jerks away from him and hides under the covers.)

Jack: Cela… (Pulls her out from under them.) What's wrong?

Cela: … Un-Uncle Will is going away! (Breaks out in a fresh sobbing session.)

Jack: Oh for… Cela, Will has to go away. He has a girl waiting back home for him and a career and… _they _miss him very much. (Smiles apologetically.)

Cela: (Face still in pillow.) But_ I'm _a girl! And _I'll_ miss him!

Jack: (Can't help but be amused. Smiles sadly.) I know, but what I mean is that Will is _engaged. _Do you know what that means?

Cela: (Lifts her head and gives Jack a strange look.)…He's doing something?

Jack: (Blinks.) Uh… well, yeah. But more specifically, he's getting _married. _He and Elizabeth- the girl waiting for him- are going to get hitched and live together till… till death do them part. (Looks kinda hesitant and uncomfortable with saying something that Jack Sparrow would never even _consider _doing. Death do him part his ass. It simply doesn't make any sense.)

Cela: (Till death do them part? So if one of them were dead…)(Slowly.) What would happen if this Elizabeth died, Daddy?

Jack: … (Stares at her) Oh no. I will lock you in your room if you even _think _about trying to kill Elizabeth, you hear me, Cela? If you did you would be hung and Will would be very sad and never speak to you again. You understand?

Cela: … O…k. Fine. I'll play nice if she does.

Jack: That's my girl. (He grins and affectionately ruffled her hair.) Well, actually, I _don't _play nice with women but… that's not the point. (Smiles at Cela.) Now, will you put the dress on like the big girl I know you are?

Cela: (Bluntly.) That's not a dress. It's a… thing.

Jack: No, here, look. (He set her down on the bed and out of his lap, then picked the dress up, shaking it out so it wouldn't have any wrinkles.) See, you go under the big hole here… (He put his arms up through it and into the sleeves.) And then you slip it over your head… (He goes to slip it over his head and gets stuck just as the door to Cela's room opens.)

Will: (Stares at Jack's arms and head stuck halfway through the dress.) Uh… I see that this is a bad time. I'll just… come back later… (Quickly leaves as Jack tries to look at him from under the fabric.)

Jack: …

Cela: (Laughs.) You're funny, Daddy! (Pulls the 'thing' off of him.)

Jack: (Sighs heartily.) Just… put it on, all right sweetheart?

Cela: Oh, ok. (She struggles with it for a while before Jack takes pity on her and sets her straight.) Is this how it goes?

Jack: (Looks her over.) Yes, that's fine. You ready for Port Royal?

Cela: (Dully.) Yes, Daddy. (She sticks one of the sleeves in her mouth and suck on a stain.) This one tastes like tomatoes, Daddy!

Jack: (Yanks it out of her mouth.) Don't do that, okay? No, uh, eating the dress. Just… no. (Looks up at a shout.) Sounds like we're at Port Royal. Daddy has to go get his clothes on, all right, honey? You… play nice, be safe, don't get in anybody's way, okay? (Takes off without waiting for an answer.)

Cela: But… (Looks after his retreating feet.)(She decides to go on deck and take a look around.)(To Mister Gibbs.) What's that place? (Points at Port Royal.)

Gibbs: (Turns around.) Ah, that be Port Royal, where we'll be meeting Miss Elizabeth, Will's _fiancée_.

Cela: (throws her arms open wide.) But …it's so big!

Gibbs: Well, it _is _a town. See, that's where Miss Elizabeth lives with her father, the governor.

Cela: (Cocks her head to the side.) What's a Gov-ah-na?

Gibbs: Uh… a _governor_ is someone who runs a place over all the common folk, like you and I. Jack decided he didn't like that kind of life and chose to be a pirate instead.

Jack: (Coming up on deck.) Mr. Gibbs, stick to the code. If Cela and I don't come back by nightfall, take off, are we clear?

Gibbs: (Nods.) Aye.

Jack: (Looks at Cela.) Ready to go escort Will back to his woman?

Cela: (Notices Jack for the first time.)(She stares at him, shocked. Every inch of his exposed skin is covered in slightly dirty white wrapping and he's got an unfamiliar style of cloths is worn over the stuff.) Daddy? Is that you? You're all… wrappy! What's wrong with him, Uncle Will?!

Will: (He leans down and whispers to her.) He looks like a burn victim, doesn't he? That's good, that's the look we were going for. (Replies more loudly) Uh, that's just his disguise so he won't get himself hung, right, Jack? No need to draw more attention to yourself than necessary.

Gibbs: Ay, I'm sure_ nobody_ would give _that_ a second glance.(Snickers and looks innocent as Jack looks over at him with a glare.)

Jack: (Sighs heavily.) Let's get out of here. (Climbs into the boat, then looks at Gibbs.) Remember, the code.

Gibbs: (Nods as Will and Cela climb into the boat with the luggage and the crew sets them off.)

Cela: (Waving.) Bye, bye Mister Gibbs! Bye, bye Black Pear! Bye, bye everyone! (Spastic noise.) OOOOooh!!

Gibbs: (Laughs and sends the crew back to work.)

Will: (Rows the boat alongside Jack.) It's Pearl, sweetheart.

Cela: Pearl?

Will: Yes. Peeaarrll. (Looks slightly confuses at the noise he just made.)

Cela: Oh. (turns to the ship.) Bye Peeeaaaarllllll!

Jack: (Rolls his eyes and just keeps rowing.) Sweetheart, it's the _Pearl_. My ship is called the Black _Pearl_.

Cela: Oh. Bl-ack… Pearl. But aren't they white? Huh?

Jack: (Glares at her.) Cela…

Cela: (In a singsong voice.) BL-ack Puerl! BL-ack Puerl! BL-ack Puerl! BL-AAAAACK POOOO-AL!!!

Will: (Was looking at Cela but now his eyes slide carefully over to Jack and he shifts away from the glaring man.)

Jack: (Stares hard at Cela.)(Through clenched teeth.) Stop it or I won't give you ice cream ever again.

Cela: I'll be quiet. (She fiddles with the folds of her skirt until they reach the dock. Jack gets out and the dock master strides self-importantly up to them.)

Dock master: That will be two shillings. (Will hands Cela to Jack and clambers out himself, pulling his luggage out after him.)(The dock master looks down his nose at the scruffy child.) And I'll need a name, too.

Jack: (Produces the coins.) The name is _Mister Stykes_.

Cela: Who's Mister- (Will claps his hand over her mouth and grins nervously.)

Dock master: (Raises an eyebrow at them.)(Checks his list.) Oh! You're expected at the governor's mansion. Please, go right on up. Wouldn't want to keep them waiting.

Jack: No, of course not. Uh, come along then Cela, Mr. Turner. (Walks off self-importantly, pretending not to notice the stares that innocent passerby were tossing him.)

Cela: (When they get a little ways away from the dock, she tries to help Will with one of the bags, fails miserably, and quickens her pace to keep up with Jack.)

Jack: (His swagger is _far _more pronounced than ever now that's he's playing an "important" person.)(Loudly.) That's right dear, you can leave that sort of thing to the peasants.

Will: (Pauses for a moment to give Jack an 'ugh' look, then keeps moving, hefting his backs.)(Under his breath.) You're lucky we're going to see Elizabeth

Jack: (Stalks up the driveway to the mansion, then realizes Will really does need help. Takes one of the bags for the remainder.) Sorry about that, Will.

Will: (Grumbling.) Right, whatever.

Cela: (In an angry and very loud voice.) Who is Mister Stykes, Jack?

Jack: (Glances at the footman by the door who was giving them a weird look.) Uh, that's Daddy's full name, honey. Just.. just don't speak, okay?

Cela: (Opens her mouth to say something, but is cut off by the arrival of a beautiful woman with masses of blonde hair.)

Jack: Ah, the lady of the house. (Sets the bag down and bows over her hand, placing a kiss on it that lingered almost too long.) A pleasure to see you again, Elizabeth.

Liz: Jack? Is that you? (Sees Will.) Will! (Disgusting reunion.) A/N: Hee Hee

E/N: How obvious is it that Cela wrote that part and not I? Oh yeah, forgot to mention I'm helping write the story now. Since next chapter you get to meet a new and much better person than has yet been introduced. Okay, Cela's staring at the screen like I'm nuts. Moving on….

Jack: (Sees Cela's disgusted look and covers her eyes.) Don't watch, sweetheart.

Cela: What is that, Daddy? It's like…they're trying to eat each other's heads!

Jack: Well- (Liz cuts him off.)

Liz: _DADDY?!_ (Stares.)(Strange noise.) WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?! WHAT?!

Jack: Shh! Shhh! Calm down. Elizabeth, meet my daughter, Cela. Cela, this is Will's fiancée, Elizabeth.

Cela: (To Jack.) So she's the one that- (Jack thumps her.)

Liz: (Shocked.) Jack! Don't do that! (Cuddles Cela.)

Cela: Aww! I won't kill you now. I just want to badly poison you! (Hugs Liz.)(Jack rolls eyes and then places his head in his hand, Will's jaw drops, and Liz is confused.)

Liz: (The sound of an approaching carriage made them all look up.) We should move to the back now. (She gathers up Cela and leads them around back, keeping up a constant stream of questions and statements the whole way.) Jack! I can't believe _you_ have a daughter! When did you get her? Where did you get her? Who's the mother? How old is she? What is this thing she's wearing? Oh! She's a mess; you can't go in the house like this dear! Come here, I'll fix you up nice. (She led them around the back of the house to the servant's quarters and into a room.)(To Will.) You can leave those bags there, honey. (She holds Cela up and examines her.)(Indicates to her dress.)(Demanding.) What do you call _this_?!

Jack: (Indignant.) A dress! What does it look like, woman?!

Liz: (Bites her tongue.)… Well, she can't come in the house in it, that's for sure. (To Cela.) How would you like a bath and a fresh new dress?

Cela: I dunno… I don't like dresses much. (Looks at Liz's frilly gown.) Why do we have to wear them? Pants are better.

Liz: (Laughs.) Yes, I suppose dresses can be a bit cumbersome sometimes.

Cela: (Shoots Jack a questioning look over Liz's shoulder.) …Like a cucumber? The green thinge?

Will: (Laughs.) No, Cela. Why don't you let Liz give you a quick bath, ok?

Cela: (Looks at Jack again. He nods.) O…k…

Liz:: (She takes the girl into the next room and gives her quick bath and helps her into a clean frock.) See? Don't you feel better?

Cela: (Gives a small nod.) Can we go into the big house?

Liz: (Smiles.) Sure we can go into the big house. But when we do you have to be quiet, ok?

Cela: Oooook.

Liz: Let's go get Will and you daddy. (They go back into the other room, where the men are waiting.)(Curtsies to them.) Mister Turner, Mister Stykes? I believe you may enter the governor's mansion. (Cela takes Jack's heavily bandaged hand and they head out.)

Sorry I had to cut it short, If I didn't it would just go on for _pages and pages. _I just love Cela's pronunciation of the Black Pearl. My sisters, particularly Vana, have been such a help. We're currently working on chapter eight, so it should be out soon. I'm also working on an Otto Octavius (Doc Ock, from Spider-Man) story, if anyone is interested. I'll be posting the first chapter when I put this one up. Thank you for your reviews, I always enjoy them.  Until next time, gentle human(oid)s!!


End file.
